The invention is concerned with a removable hinge mechanism which also functions as a latch to facilitate the opening of shipping containers without damaging the containers. Products and other materials sent to trade shows and exhibitions are usually shipped in containers which have covers or sides which are nailed or otherwise fastened shut to prevent loss of the products and materials during shipping. Sometimes hinges are applied to all four corners of a cover or a removable panel to secure the cover or panel in place. Two of the hinges must be removed to swing open the cover or all four can be removed to lift off the cover. Upon arrival at the show or exhibition, the containers are opened by removal of the nails or fastening means holding the hinges in place through the use of claw hammers, crowbars or other tools. For example, it is sometimes necessary to engage the services of a workman to unscrew the hinges to remove the cover or panel of a container. Many times the shipping containers are damaged by the opening procedure, sometimes s severely that the containers must be either extensively repaired or scrapped.
An object of this invention is a hinge for a container such as a shipping container that also functions as a latching mechanism so that the container can be opened without the use of claw hammers, crowbars or other tools.
Another object of this invention is a latching hinge for a container which hinge can be disassembled without the danger of losing or misplacing the parts of the hinge.
Another object of this invention is a latching hinge which is securely held in a closed position but can be easily opened by the application of a suitably directed force.
Another object of this invention is a latching hinge which is sufficiently strong to function properly under adverse conditions.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.